Talk:Treasure
theres a new one i found, i took a picture but the name of it didnt show, its called something like "Dusty Urn" all it said when i oppened it was i got a stain on my sleeve. forget that, this is for a quest. So far I've opened three of these. One had ~1.1k and a gold wooden boar scepter, one had ~2k and a gold dragon hornbow, and the third had ~2.1k and a gold aureate lamp. The golds were all crap, but it looks like all chests DO drop a gold item... DKS01 05:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) I wonder if the quality / quantity of items / gold is favour related like other drops. DOn't really want to test it out of favour but if anyone has tried and can remeber maybe note it here? Raxous 08:26, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::The quality seems to be related to the difficulty of the area. --Theeth (talk) 13:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) a) A map of treasure would be really nifty b) This gold, is that dropped on the ground and shared amongst all party members? So it would be best to go alone or to go with party of people who can each still open the treasure? --Bob III 11:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Most of these places have maps because they are near bosses Xeon 11:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :The amount of gold goes directly in your bag, it is not shared. --Theeth (talk) 13:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) Farming these with two guildmembers they both got the same item from a treasure chest in realm of torment, different stats tho, and the base merchant value was 660 gold - pretty high lvl drops. 84.49.225.3 18:02, 21 December 2006 (CST) They don't only drop gold items in one of the "Do Not Touch" I got a ruby instead of a gold item.Dark Kal 11:39, 23 December 2006 (CST) :its either a ruby, diamond, sapphire or a gold item from what i have seen Xeon 11:55, 23 December 2006 (CST) Is there any source or quote telling us these are not permanent? The update log doesn't read like it actually... Jinnai 21:54, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Read the treasure chest article Xeon 21:59, 23 December 2006 (CST) I see no source what so ever to the not permanent. Why would they not be permannet the are mentioned in uder the sub heading OTHER UPDATES. Some one is trying to justifed wasteing there wintersday time framing chest. :"No, the chests are for the holidays. They are not permanent." from http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=436284, which was posted in the Treasure Chest article's discussion page, as Xeon tried to tell people. Capcom 21:13, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::There is a thread at gwonline.net forums in which Gaile says that the chests are probably permament, but she can't get an official confirmation at this time.here :::Confirmed - the treasure chests are PERMAMENT. Link.. Someone should edit all the articles about them (I don't have the expertise or the time). Treasure "counters" have been reset (As of 12:00am GMT January 20th) Characters can now RE-OPEN ANY previously opened treasure ONCE more (Chests, DNT & Buried). I will check if unopened treasure can now be opened twice by characters who had not opened it before the treasure coun ter reset. - Raxous - 06:36, 20 January 2007 (CST) :see Talk:Game updates/20070119#Chest -- Xeon 06:42, 20 January 2007 (CST) I have just reopened all the chests i previously did and i did not recieve even 1 gem i got all gold items. :So?.. you won't have guarantee that you will get a gem.. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) I have tested, and chars that did not open tresures last time can only open them once this time, not twice.--TheDrifter 14:49, 21 January 2007 (CST) : I have opened well over 20 treasures and NEVER had a gem of ANY kind, ALWAYS gold + a gold (rare) item. - Raxous - 10:01, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I've had 3 gems out of 15 treasures. (4*nightfallen jahai, 1*domain of pain, 2*outside moddok, 3*adashim, 3*sulf wastes, 2*outside orchad). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:05, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I have opened all but the last one both times and dropped 1 gem - but you do get 20k in gold from them all in total so not bad!--Sutekh et Baal 13:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) Both the Do Not Touches dropped R9 Perfect Max Damage Portal Staffs for me so Do Not Touches may be worth moreEloc jcg 02:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) I have opened at least one chest in all the areas...NEVER got even a purple item, much less a gold. Seldom got more than a few gold out of the chests. ALSO, neither DNT dropped anything. So ... unless the last few chests are REALLY awesome, seems very doubtful will get even close to 20k out of the remaining few chests.71.211.17.237 23:58, 17 February 2007 (CST) :The chat log doesn't report the rare (or gem) dropping, but it will always fall out and land on the ground like from a chest (ie. the same spinning animation). Therefore it sounds to me like they did drop, but you didn't notice them and so failed to pick them up (I did this once early on as well). RossMM 20:10, 18 February 2007 (CST) Merging the three lists into one Is it just me or would it be much better to have one list of all treasures in the game instead of three separate lists for the three types. The different types are merely visual, the function is exactly the same. Unless anybody objects, I'll merge tomorrow. -- 08:20, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I agree. the specific names should contain a redirection to this page. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:27, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Don't get me wrong, I don't want to merge the articles. Only the lists. The result would look something like this: :: ::Design details of the table (like column width) are subject to discussion. I think we can shorten the text desciption, or get rid of it completely. The maps say more than a 1000 words. -- 08:34, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Or create a sub header for each type of treasure on an article and keep the format as it pretty much is. -- Xeon 08:40, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::Grrr .... edit conflict. Here's the simplified version: :::: ::::Simple design, clear info. Me likes. :) -- 08:46, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::Beside for the lists, there is very little to say about the different kinds. I think that just like keys and chests, there should be only one article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:21, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::: For completeness you should also indicate somewhere in table what mobs spawn when treasure is opened (if anything). - Raxous - 10:07, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::: I like it. A single list would greatly simplify things. The other three current articles can be converted to redirects to this one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:22, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I agree, good job. Don't die of shock from me saying that Tetris. ;) --Rainith 15:26, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I updated the article with the compact version from above, changes articles for the three types of treasure into redirects to here, and inserted images from those articles into a gallery on this one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Great idea and thanks for doing it Barek, with luck this will greatly cut down on the confusion, and the edit "ping-pong"s. --Wolfie 20:42, 26 January 2007 (CST) "A magical force prevents you from touching the treasure." The DNT outside of Tihark Orchard (when it spawns 4 ruby dijins) says (as above) "A magical force prevents you from touching the treasure.". If I kill them, does it give you anything else? -- [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] :Yes their drops, apart from that no, you have already used that DNT before and you are only allowed to open it once per char (not including the reset that happened recently) -- Xeon 01:29, 3 February 2007 (CST) listing drops on weaponry articles? I have seen a number of edits on weaponry articles where it says it can be dropped from the chest. Should we be listing these are drops? Does everything in Kourna drop from a chest located in Kourna? -- Xeon 04:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) I managed to get a superior vigor =D Yet another reset. It seems that for some people the treasures are available a third time starting today. that probably means that every chest resets 1 month after the last time a character opened it. i opened them all with my warrior a third time today, my ranger cant as he opened 2 weeks ago. -- Menzies :Hmmm, they were rolled out around December 20th, were "reset" on January 19th, and reports coming in they available a potential "third" time just after February 20th, am getting the impression these treasure chests are available on a monthly basis (ie, you can milk em one a month), be interesting to see if this trend continues around March 19-20th. --Wolfie 03:57, 21 February 2007 (CST) :: Taking note.. will check.. ;) — 'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 04:26, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::Yep, just went and tried and was able to open for a third time with my monk. Gandorf 04:53, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::I'm unable to get anything from the Jahai chest, so it seems that it must be either a time-delayed thing (I'll check again in a couple of days), or for some reason they're only reset for a few people. RossMM 08:21, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::I just checked the Chests in Jahai Bluff and in Arkjok Ward and both were empty for me. Alesain 10:02, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Empty in Jahai Bluff and Isnurr Isles.. I'll check in a few days to know if it's reseted on regular date or if there is a timer for each character.. — 'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 11:24, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Could be they are reset one month after ''you open them? I dunno, I'll have to start noting when exactly I open them I guess. --Rainith 12:03, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Yea, that's what Menzies said in the topic header. ^^ I'd like to know for certain though. Alesain 12:34, 21 February 2007 (CST)